Foxly Island : A Forgotten Past
by TK Lee
Summary: Yoh and Anna had been best friends since they could remember but when the two kids were 8 years old something happened that would spilt the two up. side story to Island of heroes
1. Kidnapped

Yoh asakura and Anna kyoyama had been friends as long as the two could remember they were always together but one day when the kids were 8 years old something happened that would split the two of them up.

"Catch me if you can"

Yoh and Anna were chasing each other though the streets of there home town.

"Hold on Anna"

Yoh stopped to catch his breath Anna also stopped running and turned to Yoh.

"You need another rest do you" she said.

"Your too fast" Yoh replied.

As the two kids talked a car pulled up and a man with a missing eye got out.

"Excuse me could you tell me where I could find the asakura shrine," the man asked.

"We can show you it's where we live" Yoh replied.

"So you must be yohmei's grandson Yoh," the man said.

Yoh nodded.

"That's me so how come you wanna to see grand par" Yoh asked.

"I don't I want you" the man said.

With out any warning the man suddenly grabbed Yoh. The boy tried to get free but the mans grip was too tight.

"Let me go" Yoh yelled

Anna ran up to the man.

"Let him go" she screamed.

The man kicked Anna making her fall to the ground.

"Anna" Yoh shouted.

"Stay out of this little girl" the man said.

Anna began to cry.

"Please don't hurt him," Anna pleaded.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt him," the man told the girl.

The man turned to Anna.

"My master what's him unharmed" the man added.

The man turned back to Yoh.

"Lets get moving kid," the man told him.

Anna looked on as the man pushed Yoh into a car.

"Yoh" Anna yelled.

Yoh banged on the back window of the car as it drove off leaving Anna behind.

"Anna" Yoh said.

Tears began to fall from yoh's eyes.

"No" the boy sobbed.

Anna watched the car disappear and then ran to the asakura shrine to find yoh's grandfather.

"Master yohmei master yohmei "Anna shouted.

"What wrong Anna"

Yohmei asakura came out of a room to find a very upset Anna.

"It's Yoh he's been kidnapped" Anna cried.

"What" yohmei yelled.

"This man with one eye missing grabbed him," Anna explained.

"So he's got him" yohmei said.

Yohmei now looked really angry.

"Dam you shadow why did you have to take my grandson" yohmei spat.

"We have to save him," Anna said.

Yohmei put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Anna I'm afraid there's nothing we can do" yohmei told the girl.

"There has to be" Anna said.

Fresh tears were beginning to form in Anna's eyes.

"I wish there was Anna I really do" yohmei replied.

"No. Yoh" Anna sobbed.

Anna began to cry and yohmei held her.

Meanwhile Yoh was taken to an old factory and was taken to a room where a cloaked figure sat in a chair.

"I have the boy master" dead eye said.

"Good work dead eye" the figure said.

The figure walked up to Yoh.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Yoh," he told the boy

"What do you want with me?" Yoh demanded.

"To train you. Your fighting skills are impressive for a boy of your age you're going to become a really powerful fighter when you grow up. The figure replied.

"And what if I don't want you to train me" Yoh said.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. Dead eye take our young guest to his room"

"As you wish master shadow" dead eye replied.

Dead eye bowed and left with Yoh. dead eye took you to a room and threw him inside and locked the door.

"Sweet dreams kid" dead eye said as he left.

The room was dark and cold Yoh sat in the corner with his knees close to his chest to keep him self warm. Tears started falling down yoh's face as he began to cry.

"Someone please help me," Yoh sobbed.

Soon it was night and Anna was sitting in her bedroom all alone looking at the night sky.

"Oh Yoh why did that man have to take you away from me" she said to her self.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come on" Anna said.

The door opened and a girl with pink hair who looked about Anna's age walked in.

"Oh its you tamao"

"How are you feeling" tamao asked.

"I'm ok I just can't believe he's gone" Anna answed.

"Me neither" she said.

Tamao sat next to Anna.

"I think this is the first night I've looked at the stars without Yoh"

Anna voice went quite as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry Anna master yohmei knows who has Yoh so I'm sure he'll be back in no time" tamao told Anna.

"I hope your right tamao"

Tamao held Anna as Anna started to cry. And tears began to form in tamao's eyes as well.

"Come back to us Yoh" she said to her self.

But what the girls didn't know was it would be 2 years before they saw Yoh again.

What did you think would you like me to continue do you want to know what happened to Yoh while he was held by shadow.


	2. The camp

It was the next morning and Anna woke up in her room she accepted any minute an excited Yoh to come bursting into the room. But he wasn't going to today because he was gone. There was a knock at the door.

"You awake Anna"

It was Anna's friend tamao.

"Yeah I'm up" Anna replied.

"Well breakfast is almost ready" tamao told Anna.

"All right I'll be down in a minute" Anna added.

Anna got out of bed and looked at a picture on her bedside table. In the picture Yoh was trying to hog the picture and grinning insanely and Anna was trying to push him out of the way.

"Come back to me Yoh" Anna said to herself.

Meanwhile Yoh woke to find himself in a cool dark room the only light came from a small opening in the door. You got up and looked out of it. Yoh could see a dimly lit corridor and lots of other doors with opening.

"Hey new kid"

Yoh turned to see another boy looking out of his cell.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Yoh. Yoh asakura"

"I'm Kevin" the boy replied.

"What is this place?" Yoh asked.

"It's a training camp for the shadow clan" Kevin explained.

"Shadow clan" Yoh repeated.

"There a group of elite fighters and we're training to become members of the clan" Kevin added.

Suddenly there was the sound of a gong.

"What's that?" Yoh asked.

"We're being summoned to the great hall" Kevin replied.

All the doors opened and other kids came out of them. Yoh left his room and was joined by Kevin.

"Follow Me," he said.

Yoh nodded. Yoh followed Kevin and the other boys into a large hall the room went quite as shadow entered the room. All the kids bowed and Yoh did the same.

"Tonight we see two more great fighters join the shadow clan" shadow shouted.

Two teenage boys came up with dead eye. Both boys kneeled before shadow.

"Only the best fighters have the honour to join the shadow clan" shadow continued.

Dead eye handed shadow two pendants. And shadow placed the pendants around the boy's next.

"These two have proven them self worthy and are welcomed as new members of the shadow clan" shadow added.

Both boys stood up and bowed to shadow and left with dead eye. Shadow turned to the others.

"Only effort and disciple give you the right to ware the devils compass you will have to train hard but one day you two my prove you self worthy to join the shadow clan" shadow told everyone.

Two men then arrived holding a young boy.

"This boy here was caught fighting stealing I think he needs the rules explaining to him begin" shadow ordered.

"No fighting out side the training area. No fighting outside the ring. Except what you are given. Don't take anything you don't deserve. Obey the masters at all times" everyone said.

"As for punishment this boy will be in the stocks all week" shadow said.

The men took the boy away.

"Now report to your masters" shadow told everyone.

Everyone bowed and turned to leave.

"Where do I go?" Yoh asked.

"Stick with me" Kevin replied.

Yoh and Kevin left the great hall. Yoh and Kevin soon came to large room. And after everyone was in the room a man walked into the room and all the kids went silent.

"Right you lot begin you exercisers," the man said.

"What do I do?" Yoh asked Kevin.

"Just do what I do" Kevin replied.

Everyone stood in fighting stance and begin to go though different moves together. This continued for a several hours going through the moves over and over again.

"Good you may now go to the food hall," the man said.

All the kids bowed and stated to leave the room. Yoh and Kevin soon arrived at the food hall and lined up to get their food. You got his food and headed with Kevin to find a table.

"Over there Yoh" Kevin said.

Kevin pointed at a table where 2 boys and a girl sat.

"Hi guys" Kevin greeted.

"Hey keV. How's it going" kids greeted.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Yoh" Kevin told the kids.

Kevin turned to Yoh.

"These are my friends Craig jimmy and Nicole" Kevin explained.

"Welcome to the camp Yoh" Craig said.

Kevin and Yoh sat down and begin to eat their food.

"So which clan are you from" Craig asked.

"Clan?" Yoh replied.

"You know which secret order group are you from?" Nicole added.

"I'm not I was kidnapped by a guy called dead eye"

All 4 kids looked shocked.

"Master dead eye picked you up," Kevin said.

Yoh nodded.

"You must be one hell of a fighter if master dead eye picked you up"

"Were you guys kidnapped to?" Yoh asked.

"No we were all members of the secret order and were here to see if were go enough to join the shadow clan"

Suddenly there was a crash and the 5 turned to see a boy on the floor another boy walked up to him.

"If you get in my way again you'll get it" the kid said.

The boy headed to a table leaving the other kid to pick his food of the floor.

"Why didn't he fight back?" Yoh asked.

"It's against the rules to fight outside the training grounds or the ring," Craig explained.

"Even if it wasn't the guy that pushed that kid isn't someone to mess with," Kevin added.

"Who is he?" Yoh said.

"Scot he's someone I'd stay away from" Craig added.

"There's a rumour that he's one of master shadows spies so be careful when he's around" jimmy said.

Everyone soon finished their food and it was time for more training. Then Yoh had some chores to do then more training and more chores. This went on for the rest of the day only stopping for a meal at midday and the evening. By end of the day Yoh was exhausted and when he was placed in his cell Yoh collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

That night Anna lay in her room thinking about Yoh.

Anna's flashback.

Anna was running through a meadow with Yoh close behind her.

"Come on Yoh you can run faster than that" Anna said.

Anna laughed and Yoh grinned as he stared to run faster and soon caught Anna up and grabbed her.

"Got you" Yoh said.

Yoh and Anna came to a lake and Yoh decided to paddle but Anna wasn't too keen. But then Yoh splashed her.

"Come on Anna" he said.

Yoh splashed Anna again.

"All right but you asked for it" Anna replied.

Anna joined Yoh in the water and started to splash him back. The kids laughter filled the air as they splashed each other until they were both soaked.

End of flash back.

Tears began to fall from Anna's eyes.

"Oh Yoh why did they have to take you away for me" she sobbed.

That night like the night before Anna cried her self to sleep.

To be continued.

Will Yoh find a way to escape from the camp? And how will Anna cope now yoh's gone. Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry I took so long to update I'll try not to keep you waiting so long for the next chapter. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. And if you have any ideas or anything you would like to happen please let me know.

Thanks

TK LEE


End file.
